Два часа
by Heidel
Summary: Два часа в застрявшем лифте


**Два часа**

**Автор:** Heidel  
**Бета:** Abyss de Lynx  
**Фандом:** CSI LV  
**Пейринг:** Грэг Сандерс/Гил Гриссом  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс  
**Размер:** миди  
**Саммари: **Два часа в застрявшем лифте  
**Дисклеймер:** Все принадлежит законным правообладателям. Я только сочиняю истории.

Гриссом зашел в открывшиеся перед ним двери лифта и уже протянул руку к кнопке нужного этажа, когда его остановил чей-то оклик.

– Гриссом, подожди! – к лифту спешил Грэг Сандерс, держа в руке какие-то бумаги.

– Жду, не торопись, – отозвался Гил, но Сандерс все равно ускорил шаги и почти бегом влетел в лифт.

Стараясь унять дыхание, Грэг спросил у Гриссома: – Ты куда? Мне на пятый надо, Брасс сейчас у судьи, просил принести результаты, как только будут готовы.

– Мне на седьмой. Так что сначала тебя завезем, – Гриссом нажал кнопку. Двери закрылись, и лифт поехал вверх.

– Это по какому делу? – кивнув на листы в руке Грэга, спросил Гриссом.

Но не успел он договорить, как внезапно погас свет, и лифт остановился. Еще раз моргнула лампочка над их головами, и в кабине наступила кромешная тьма.

– Что случилось? – громко спросил Грэг.

– Похоже, мы застряли.

Из-за дверей лифта до них доносились встревоженные голоса.

– И что же теперь делать?

– Подожди, может быть, сейчас все заработает.

– Черт, меня же Брасс ждет у судьи с этими результатами! А у меня даже телефона нет, чтобы позвонить.

– У меня есть, – Гриссом достал телефон, и бледный огонек осветил их лица. – Но это не надолго, – сказал Гриссом, взглянув на экран – индикатор заряда мигал в уголке, показывая, что телефон вот-вот разрядится. – Знаешь, телефон сейчас отключится, так что давай я лучше позвоню кому-нибудь и узнаю, что случилось и долго ли нам тут сидеть, – сказал Гриссом Грэгу.

– Хорошо, – в тусклом свете, который давал экранчик телефона, Грэг выглядел испуганным.

Гриссом начал листать список номеров, но тут телефон сам зазвонил в его руке.

Это был Уоррик. Гриссом нажал кнопку вызова и поднес трубку к уху.

– Да?

– Гриссом? Ты где? – Уоррик говорил громко, и Грэг слышал каждое его слово.

– Я в лифте. Вместе с Грэгом. Мы тут застряли. Что случилось?

– Электричества нет. Причем, не только в Управлении. Половина города вырубилась. Мне только что звонил Брасс – сказал, авария на подстанции.

– И когда починят?

– Неизвестно. Делают все, что могут. У вас все в порядке?

– Да.

– Окей. Тогда буду я вам звонить.

– Не получится – у меня аккумулятор сейчас разрядится.

– Тогда…

Телефон пикнул в руке Гриссома и погас. Снова стало темно.

Гриссом убрал в карман уже бесполезное устройство.

– Авария на подстанции, это в десяти милях от города. Она питает половину Лас-Вегаса, так что, думаю, там поторопятся с ремонтом.

– А тут разве не должно быть аварийного генератора – для лифтов и для всего остального?

– Должен. Но он, как видишь, почему-то не сработал. Надеюсь, что в морге хотя бы холодильники не отключились.

– Да, это было бы совсем плохо. А мы ничего сейчас не можем сделать.

– Sic enim res ferebat – так уж сложились обстоятельства, – спокойно сказал Гриссом. – Ничего не поделаешь.

– Не очень-то мне это все нравится.

– Грэг, ты чего-то боишься?

– Нет! Но мне не нравится эта темнота и это бездействие.

– Невозможность контроля над ситуацией… всегда пугает.

Они замолчали. Было тихо – очевидно, все покинули здание. В темноте был слышен только звук дыхания. Только сейчас они почувствовали, каково находится вдвоем в такой тесной кабине. Гриссом не видел, где находится Грэг, но он мог безошибочно это угадать.

– И даже чемоданчика у меня с собой нет, – произнес Грэг. – А то был бы у нас фонарик. А может, я вылезу через какой-нибудь люк?

– Грэг, это ты боевиков насмотрелся. Ну, положим, люк мы тут еще найдем и совместными усилиями сможем его открыть. Но я не допущу, чтобы ты туда полез. Там так же темно, как и здесь. И если вдруг дадут свет, и вся эта конструкция придет в движение, тебе запросто может оторвать руку, ногу или вообще голову. Безопаснее ждать здесь. Я не думаю, что это затянется надолго.

– Да, согласен, это была плохая идея. А что мы можем сделать?

– Ждать. Власти наверняка постараются все сделать побыстрее – представь себе, какие убытки несут сейчас казино.

– Это точно.

– Каждая минута простоя обходится их владельцам в десятки тысяч долларов.

– И это все покажут в новостях сегодня вечером. Черт, Гриссом, у нас же работа, вызовы. А если кого-нибудь убьют в этой неразберихе?

– Успокойся, Грэг. Хулиганства и мелких краж наверняка будет полно. Слишком большой соблазн стащить в темноте у своего соседа кошелек или сумочку. Выйдем, разберемся. Сейчас мы все равно ничего не можем сделать.

– Когда мы выйдем-то? – в голосе Грэга явно прозвучала паника.

– Грэг, ты боишься темноты? – мягко спросил Гриссом.

– Нет! – быстро ответил Грэг.

– Тебе не нравятся закрытые пространства?

– Нет.

Гриссом не мог этого видеть, но он понял, что Грэг помотал головой.

– Грэг, в чем дело?

– Нет, ни в чем.

– Грэг, скажи мне.

Сандерс помолчал, потом предложил: – Давай сядем. А то еще сколько тут стоять.

– Хотелось бы, конечно, и похоже, другого выхода нет, только пол тут, наверное, грязный.

– А мы можем сесть на это. – Грэг махнул листами, которые все еще держал в руке и, сообразив, что Гриссом его не видит, озвучил свой жест. – Можно сесть на эти бумаги, которые я нес Брассу. Они все равно сейчас никому не нужны.

– Давай.

Грэг наощупь отделил половину и протянул Гриссому. Положив листы на пол, они опустились на них, и устроились, опираясь о стенку кабины. Они сели рядом, так близко, что их плечи соприкасались.

– А зачем ты нес эти листы? – спросил Гриссом. – Ведь позвонить можно,

– Так Брассу я уже позвонил. Но он просил результаты распечатать, и прийти с ними к судье. Ну, для наглядности, – ответил Грэг. – Я думал, на минутку всего, выскочил из лаборатории – даже телефон с собой не взял. И вот теперь сидим здесь и без света, и без связи.

– А результаты-то хорошие были?

– Да. Ордер мы бы получили.

– Жалко. Ну да ладно. Ну так в чем дело, Грэг?

От этого вопроса у Грэга почему-то комок подкатил к горлу, и захотелось расплакаться. Гриссом терпеливо ждал.

Грэг помолчал, потом медленно заговорил.

– Понимаешь, с тех пор, когда я поехал на тот выезд… ну, дело той банды… когда на меня напали… и я сбил Димитриуса Джеймса… С тех пор... темнота на меня действует… не так, как раньше… И мне казалось, что я смогу с этим справиться, – запинаясь, проговорил Грэг. – Но это не совсем получается. Сначала кажется, что ты справляешься с этим, справляешься со всем, что случилось, а потом что-то происходит, и тебя отбрасывает назад. И все приходится начинать сначала…

Гриссом поднял руку и тронул Грэга за плечо, провел кончиками пальцев вниз, чувствуя тепло его тела под тканью рубашки. Коснувшись ладони Грэга, Гриссом взял ее в свою руку и сжал, и начал поглаживать сверху другой рукой.

– Так лучше? – негромко спросил Гриссом.

– Да, – тихо ответил Грэг.

– Что именно тебя пугает?

– Меня пугают… ну, можно сказать, меня пугают случайности. Когда я иду по улице и большая, шумная компания проходит мимо. Когда я стою в магазине и выбираю кетчуп и чувствую, что кто-то стоит у меня за спиной, мне страшно, и я спешу скорее обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что опасности нет. И когда темно… из темноты может появиться что угодно.

Гриссом продолжал тихонько поглаживать руку Грэга. Грэгу это нравилось – это так успокаивало. И темнота становилась вовсе не страшной, она дарила совсем другие ощущения.

– Грэг, послушай меня, – начал говорить Гриссом. – Большие компании ведь и правда могут оказаться опасными – этот может быть и банда, и просто неуправляемая толпа. И если у человека кто-то стоит за спиной, чувство тревоги и желание обернуться, чтобы удостовериться, что ему ничто не угрожает, возникнет у любого. А темноты многие боятся. Но они боятся не самой темноты, а тех страхов, которыми ее населяет их собственное воображение. Дело не в том, что темно, дело в тебе.

– Что же мне делать? – Грэгу казалось, что только Гриссом может ему дать ответ на этот вопрос.

– Все пройдет, Грэг. Со временем все пройдет. Ходи на работу, развлекайся, занимайся спортом, пиши свою книгу. И помни, ты ни в чем не виноват. Это была самооборона. И ты спас жизнь человека.

– Ценой другой жизни.

– Димитриус Джеймс сам выбрал свою судьбу. Никто не заставлял его надевать этот балахон и выходить на улицу, чтобы избивать туристов. Но он сделал такой выбор и понес за него расплату, – сказал Гриссом.

Грэг молчал, размышляя над его словами. Гриссом продолжал гладить его руку, давая Грэгу время подумать. Потом Гриссом отпустил его ладонь, и Грэгу почувствовал, что ему не хватает этого теплого прикосновения. Но почти сразу же Грэг ощутил, что его осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, обнимают за плечи. Он придвинулся ближе к Гриссому, и тот прижал его к себе.

Грэг чувствовал себя непривычно спокойно – впервые за долгое время. Со всем произошедшим справлялся он сам. Слова поддержки оказались именно тем, чего ему так не хватало.

Нет, конечно, его хлопали по плечу, и спрашивали, как он, и говорили, что он молодец, что он отлично справляется.

Но оказалось, именно разговор, простой разговор, помог ему вернуть душевное равновесие.

– Ты как? – спросил Гриссом, и Грэг почувствовал, как теплое дыхание коснулась его виска.

– Я… хорошо… мне подумать надо.

– Думай, – сказал Гриссом, и по его голосу Грэг почувствовал, что он улыбается.

– Я немножко.

– Да сколько угодно. Света все равно еще нет.

Несколько минут они просидели в молчании. Грэг продолжал обдумывать все, что ему сказал Гриссом, но гораздо больше Грэга занимал другой вопрос: – "Как отреагирует Гил, если я положу голову ему на плечо?"

Наконец, решившись, Грэг осторожно склонился к Гилу.

Гриссом никуда не отодвинулся, не завопил: "Грэг, что ты делаешь?!"

И Грэг прижался щекой к его плечу, а Гриссом обнял его еще крепче и погладил по голове.

Они сидели на полу, а молчание и тишина укутывали их, будто одеяло.

Грэгу показалось, что Гриссом коснулся губами его волос, но нет, это ведь не могло быть правдой?!

"Мне показалось", – решил Грэг.

– Гриссом, а расскажи о чем-нибудь, – попросил он.

– О чем тебе рассказать?

– О чем хочешь. О криминалистике, о насекомых, о книгах. О чем-нибудь.

– И дались вам всем мои насекомые, – это прозвучало… ласково.

– Наверное, это потому, что это выглядит ужасающе. Они такие красивые и такие мертвые.

– Да, это ты верно сказал. Только почему все время меня спрашивают про насекомых? Я вот еще марки собираю.

– Про марки я не знал, – улыбнулся Грэг. – А какие?

– Ну, не всякие. Только с бабочками. Они… тоже красивые. Я бы тебе что-нибудь рассказал, Грэг, но мне сейчас ничего в голову не приходит. Расскажи лучше ты что-нибудь.

– А что?

– Да что хочешь. Ну, скажем, о твоей книге, той, о гангстерах Вегаса. Ты ведь ее пишешь?

– Пишу. Но я еще мало написал. Только четверть того, о чем я бы хотел рассказать.

– Почему ты ее пишешь?

– Знаешь, я и сам задумывался над этим. Это не всегда бывает легко. И времени не хватает. Но, знаешь, я понял, что пишу ее потому, что все-таки мне это нравится. И потому, что я _**могу**_ это сделать.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь из своей книги, – попросил Гриссом.

– Из книги? – задумчиво произнес Грэг. – Хорошо, – он помолчал, потом начал рассказывать. – Когда-то давно через вот эти места, где сейчас находится Лас Вегас, проходила дорога испанских торговцев...

Постепенно его голос зазвучал уверенней, но говорил Грэг негромко - ведь его собеседник был совсем близко.

Грэг рассказывал о том, как из захолустной железнодорожной станции Вегас превратился во всемирно известную столицу азартных игр. Рассказывал о знаменитом гангстере-франте Багси Сигеле, который специализировался на заказных убийствах. Именно ему пришла в голову мысль построить здесь роскошный казино-отель, после завершения строительства которого Багси был убит по приказу своих же подельников.

Грэг чувствовал, что Гриссом внимательно его слушает, лишь иногда он перебивал Грэга, задавая уточняющие вопросы.

- Багси и его шайка совершили около пятисот убийств. А Сигела сегодня, в основном, помнят как человека, который превратил Вегас с то, чем он является сейчас – в рай для любителей азартных игр, – закончил свой рассказ Грэг. – Гриссом, ну что я тебе это рассказываю? Ты же это наверняка все это знаешь.

– Может, и знаю, а может, и нет. И вообще, может, я тебя хочу послушать и с тобой поговорить.

– Ага. Все равно, делать-то больше нечего.

– Ты уверен?

Грэг повернул голову. Гриссом положил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая Грэга ближе к себе, и нежно накрыл его губы своими. Они целовались, пока Гриссом не отстранился.

– А что еще будет в твоей книге? – спросил он.

– Еще там будут главы про некоторых других гангстеров, но я еще точно не решил, про кого. Подожди, ты слышишь?

Грэг замолчал, и они прислушались – с той стороны двери раздался какой-то шум. Звук приближающихся шагов замер перед дверью лифта, и Гриссом с Грэгом услышали громкий голос Уоррика.

– Гриссом, Сандерс, вы здесь?

Грэг поморщился – они так долго просидели в тишине, что громкие звуки показались неприятными.

– Да, мы здесь, – спокойно отозвался Гриссом.

– Звонили из Управления электроснабжением. Обещали закончить все через час. Вы там как, нормально?

– Да, все в порядке, – ответил Гриссом.

– Еще час придется посидеть.

– Да, мы поняли.

– Ладно, – Уоррик помолчал. – Я тогда пойду.

– Хорошо, – ему опять отвечал Гриссом. Грэг не проронил ни слова.

Уоррик ушел.

– Не дают поговорить спокойно, – негромко сказал Гриссом, легко целуя Грэга в висок. Грэг фыркнул и расслабился в его объятьях.

– Расскажи ты что-нибудь, – попросил Грэг.

– Что-нибудь? – задумчиво протянул Гриссом. – Ну, раз вам так не дают покоя мои насекомые, то расскажу я тебе… ну, о ком бы тебе рассказать? А расскажу-ка я тебе о тараканах.

– Не надо!

– Нет?!

– Нет!

– Они тебе не нравятся?

– Нисколько!

– Знаешь, я тоже не могу сказать, что они мне нравятся. Но я их уважаю. Тараканы древнее, чем динозавры, они пережили несколько катаклизмов, которые не смогли выдержать многие виды куда более сложно организованных животных. Динозавры вымерли, а тараканы все еще живут!

– Гил! – воскликнул Грэг и тут же сам испугался, что он сказал. – То есть… извини, что я к тебе по имени…

– Извини? Да мне только нравится, когда ты это говоришь, – Гриссом поцеловал Грэга в щеку. – Можешь меня так всегда звать. Ладно, ты меня уговорил, не буду рассказывать о тараканах. Хотя ты это очень зря. А если про клопов?

– Гил! – Грэг понял, что ему нравится произносить это имя.

– Все, все, понял! Хм, – Гриссом сделал вид, что задумался. – Я не знаю, Грэг, известен ли тебе такой факт, но городе Гурденбурге, который находится в Швеции, в стародавние времена вошь была активным участником выборов мэра города. Претендентами на этот пост в то время могли быть только люди с окладистыми бородами. Выборы происходили следующим образом. Кандидаты в мэры садились вокруг стола и выкладывали на него свои бороды. Затем специально назначенный человек вбрасывал на середину стола вошь. Избранным мэром считался тот, в чью бороду заползало насекомое.

– Неужели такое было? Как негигиенично. Скажи, а правда, что в доисторические времена насекомые были огромные?

– Ну, не то, чтобы огромные, но они были намного больше чем сейчас. Насекомые это ведь вообще первые живые существа, которые появились на Земле. А что касается размеров, то, например, в меловом периоде жили гигантские стрекозы, с размахом крыльев больше полуметра.

– Ничего себе.

– Это точно. Но в то время существовало много очень больших, по современным меркам, насекомых. Так что создатели всех этих фантастических фильмов не так уж неправы, хотя, жуки размером с танк – это, конечно, перебор.

– Сейчас таких стрекоз уже нет, наверное?

– Да, даже самые большие из современных не дотягивают до таких размеров.

– Стрекозы красивые. Они как маленькие вертолетики, и у них такие переливающиеся крылышки.

– Они тебе нравятся?

– Ну, уж точно больше, чем тараканы.

– Да, крылышки у стрекоз красивые. И цвет бывает разный - голубой, зеленой или желтый, а иногда встречается яркий металлический блеск. У некоторых крылья с пятнами или затемнены. Но вот сохранить эту их окраску у засушенных экземпляров очень сложно – окраска сильно тускнеет и изменяется, приходится применять специальные составы. И поймать их очень сложно, стрекозы ведь хищники, и они отлично летают.

– А ты ловил их?

– Ну а как же. Они мне ведь тоже нравятся. В некоторых странах – особенно в Японии – стрекозы – это один образов прекрасного, наравне с бабочками и птицами. Грэг, ты не спишь еще?

– Конечно, нет. Я тебя слушаю и не перебиваю. Ты очень интересно рассказываешь, – произнес Грэг. Он протянул руку и наощупь коснулся щеки Гриссома.

– А ты меня очень интересно… отвлекаешь.

– А мне это нравится, – Грэг погладил его по щеке.

– А мне больше нравится… вот это, – сказал Гриссом и, склонившись к Грэгу, снова поцеловал его.

Грэг не знал, сколько это продолжалось, в полной темноте было трудно следить за временем – казалось, оно то сжимается, то ускоряет свой бег.

Они прекратили только тогда, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

– Вы там еще живы? – спросил Уоррик. – Готовьтесь к запуску, через минуту будет электричество.

– Ладно, ждем, – отозвался Гриссом.

Прошло и правда совсем немного времени, и внезапно под потолком зажглась лампочка, заливая кабину ярким светом, и над потолком что-то громко лязгнуло.

Грэг зажмурился и опустил голову – после темноты свет невыносимо ударил по глазам.

Гриссом легко поднялся с пола и протянул руку Грэгу: – Вставай.

Грэг сжал его ладонь, и Гил помог ему подняться.

Гриссом наклонился и поднял с пола листы. Отряхнув, он протянул их Грэгу.

– Можешь отдать их Брассу – они совсем не мятые, и вовсе не обязательно говорить ему, что мы на них сидели.

– Да я новые распечатаю, – Грэг взял бумаги.

– Гриссом, – раздался голос Уоррика. – Я нажимаю на кнопку, а двери не открываются. В чем дело? Двери заблокировало?

– Не знаю. Мы ехали на пятый этаж. Может быть, это осталось в памяти устройства.

Гриссом протянул руку и нажал кнопку на стене кабины.

Лифт дернулся, и уже плавно начал подниматься наверх.

– Получилось, – воскликнул Грэг.

Лифт остановился, двери бесшумно разъехались в сторону. За ними был пустой коридор.

Гриссом шагнул за двери лифта.

Грэг медлил, глядя ему в спину, и сжимая в руке листы, которые все же были изрядно мятые и пыльные, несмотря на заверения Гриссома.

– Грэг, ты чего? – Гриссом повернулся к нему. – Идем.

Грэг молча смотрел на него. На два часа они, по воле случая, оказались совсем в другом мире, в их собственном зазеркалье. Сейчас все закончилось, а Грэг был совсем этому не рад. Гриссом все понял.

– Грэг, – Гил приблизился и коснулся его плеча. – Ты что думаешь, все это было просто так?

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Грэг.

– А я верю, что случайностей в жизни не бывает, – Гриссом внимательно взглянул на него.– Грэг, мне сложно это говорить… но, ты мне дорог. Очень дорог. Уже давно. И я не знаю, кого мне благодарить за эти два часа наедине с тобой. Я хочу… хотел бы встретиться с тобой еще. В другой, не столь экстремальной обстановке.

– Правда? – спросил Грэг, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается ощущение, подозрительно похожее на счастье.

– Конечно, – серьезно ответил Гил.

Он наклонился и легко коснулся губами щеки Грэга. – А сейчас пойдем. И не сжимай так эти несчастные листы, а то они точно станут ни на что не годными. Идем, – Гриссом коснулся его руки, и они вместе вышли из лифта.

– Ну вот вы где, – из-за поворота показался Уоррик. – У нас вся работа встала из-за их аварии, я не представляю, когда мы теперь все успеем разгрести.

– А я думаю, что иногда бывает полезно сделать перерыв, правда, Грэг? – сказал Гриссом, бросив на Грэга лукавый взгляд, и Грэг улыбнулся ему в ответ.


End file.
